


Dicey

by foxxzz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxzz/pseuds/foxxzz
Summary: Max decided to help David relax.





	Dicey

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i wrote smth again. i dont really like it but shrugs, maybe u will  
> enjoyyy  
> english is not my first language so sowwy for any mistakes

Max rested his butt on a desk behind him and looked down at David’s sitting form. He looked very tired and stressed. Max sighed. Well, David was a teacher and it was the end of the school year. It’s hard for students but also as hard for teacher. David just looked at the floor, head in his hands. 

 

“Hey, dude, are you alright? It’s weird to see you not as happy as usual.” 

 

“I’m alright. Just… the end of the year is always tiring. Especially when some students in your class might fail it. I’m worried for these kids.”

 

Max hummed in response. He didn’t quite get it. David was a good teacher and always gave a 100% from himself. It was those students fault for not studying. But the redhead was just empathetic like that. 

 

“At least you don’t have problems with school.” Added David.

 

Max was a pretty good student. But also pretty lazy. He disliked the whole idea of school as something forced. He was bright and could have had straight A’s but just didn’t care about it. David tried to push Max out of his laziness and make him study more but for not avail. Max would either lash out or shrug at that. 

 

It was a lunch break time. Max didn’t go to them. He would usually just meet with David during them. David always ate in his class so it was a good deal. The redhead was upset that Max wouldn’t eat, he always tried to feed him some of his own food. Max would sometimes give in but not often. He explained that he just didn’t like eating, especially in public. 

 

But today David also didn’t eat. Appetite just wasn’t there so he didn’t push it. 

 

Max tried to think of what to do with David. He hated to admit it but seeing David like that was putting him down. What he could do… oh. 

 

Oh. He had an idea. A sinister one. Adrenaline rushed through him as he slipped to his knees and smiled at David from his position. He started tapping his fingers on David’s knees.

 

“I know what can make you feel better, Teacher.” He smirked and David looked at him with a confused look. Max brought his hand onwards, closer to redhead’s crotch. David’s whole face went red.

 

The relationship between them was pretty clear. Max was in his second year now and it all started when he was just a junior. He had classes with David then. He wanted David to increase Max’s grade on a very important test without retaking it. That was when Max first dropped to his knees for David.

 

And it went on and on to this day. They would usually meet after classes or at David’s house. After some time they would meet not only to have sex, but also to just hang out, watch movies and eat together. Their relationship became very domestic. Max was very confident about it, he was sure that after school he would live with David, find a job and just be together. But David wasn’t so sure. He felt guilty in this whole situation. He wanted Max to settle for someone in his age, he wanted Max to have fun and live his life and not to hang out with David. David who was a teacher in Max’s school, who was 20 years older. He just didn’t feel enough for Max. It also felt wrong. Wrong but also so good.

 

David started swimming in his own thoughts and completely forgot about Max who was on his knees in front of him. He thought of the first time he did that and heat flooded his abdomen. The raven-haired boy was only 14 back then. He was so young. Yet, it was so arousing for David. To see Max so confident in his actions and sucking him off with those bedroom eyes. He came back to reality when Max touched his groin through his trousers. David grunted. 

 

“Can I play with this, Mr. Teacher? I promise I will make you feel good.” Said Max with his usual courage. He knew David wouldn’t say no. But it was also a very dangerous territory. It was happening during a break. Anyone could came to the class at any moment. It was risky. David started to plead in a shaky tone.

 

“Max… Max, we can’t. It’s-”

 

“It’s break time. I know. But I just can’t stand how tense you are!” Max mocked David. He put on a worried expression and pouted his lips. David’s clothed penis twitched. Of course, Max noticed that and smirked, suddenly out of his little-worried-boy character. He went to unbuckle David’s belt. 

 

In a moment David’s trousers and boxers were pulled down to his ankles. Max stared at David’s dick and felt his mouth starting to water.

 

“I’ll never get used to fucking big you are…” David blushed and hid his face in his hands. This was humiliating. He knew he was big, but Max said that everytime they had sex. He guessed he would never get used to it. 

 

Max started to get to work. He moved forward and licked the head of David’s cock. He kept on licking, trying to act inexperienced.

 

“Mr. Teacher! I don’t know how to do it! Tell me what to do!” He said in a pleading and desperate tone. David knew it was just an act but god it was arousing. Max knew how embarrassed David would get during sex, he wanted to hear David’s shaky voice as he told him what to do.

 

“Just.. Just suck on the head…” Max smirked and started doing what David said. He put his experienced tongue to work and licked the shaft as he sucked on the head. He glanced at David to see him with his eyes closed and open mouth. Max decided to drop the submissive character and get to work. His lowered his lips and took half of the men’s cock into his mouth. David growled but quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth. It was dangerous to be loud right now. 

 

Max started to swallow more and more of David’s dick. It felt so good to feel it down his throat. The heavy feeling on his tongue was so satisfying. He was lost in the moment and didn’t hear knocking on the door.

 

But David did. He pushed Max off of his dick by the hair.    
  
“Ouch, what the fuck?!” 

 

“Shhh… Max, quick, hide under the desk.” Max’s eyes widened as he did what he was told to. David moved as close as he could to the desk, so no one could see his erect cock and the lack of trousers. “Come in!”

 

A student came to the class. 

 

“Good morning teach- Woah, is everything alright?”

 

David was sure that she meant his burning face. He chuckled.

 

“Haha! Yes, it’s pretty hot outside and this class doesn’t have any fan. What-What is going on?”

 

The student went on about her grades and how she wanted to correct them. Max smiled under the desk. There weren’t much space to move. But he had a plan. He moved forward and licked bottom of David’s shaft. He saw men’s legs tensing. David gently kicked Max on his leg as a warning. Max smirked even wider. So that’s how he wanted to play?

 

David was trying to stay calm, but it was a hard task right now. He tried to calmly talk to the student about her grades but the pressure on his cock was making everything harder. 

 

Max decided to not suck on David’s dick. He was extremely excited about this situation but also knew how loud David could be. He didn’t want them getting caught. He played with the cock in front of him, wrapping his tongue around it. 

 

David tried to make every of his moans into chuckles. His head was so heavy. He was so stressed. He knew Max would never do anything to get them caught but it was still so intense. But it looked like the girl in front of him didn’t suspect anything. He kept on answering her questions about his class and how she could correct her grades. After 2 minutes she left the class with a “thank you, teacher.” and David moaned. 

 

In the moment that Max heard the student leave the class he lowered his head and took all of David’s cock into his mouth. David grunted and grabbed Max’s hair from under the desk. 

 

The pressure on his scalp was intense. He quickly started rubbing his own cock through his trousers. He moaned on David’s dick and started bobbing his head up and down.

 

David knew Max started to touch himself and the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. Max on his knees in front of him, taking all of his large dick into his mouth and touching himself while doing so. 

 

The redhead couldn’t stand it and the loud yelp was any warning Max got before the teacher came into his mouth. The intensity of it pushed Max to the edge as he came into his own boxers. 

 

He crawled from under the desk and looked at David. He sticked his tongue out to show the men his load on it. Without breaking the eye contact he swallowed it all and smiled a glossy smile. David let out a trembling breath. He quickly took his clothes and pulled his limp cock back to his boxers.

 

“How did I do, Davey?” Max asked still wearing his bedroom eyes.

 

“Max! This was so dangerous! You could get us caught... And… And.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry. Nothing happened. I knew what I was doing. And I could  _ feel _ you were enjoying it too.” He said confidently. 

 

David just blushed and let out a grunt. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not a writer but you can check out my twitter @polarrrsh or ig @spitkit, where i post art


End file.
